Divorces
Divorces, like marriages, play a prominent role on Friends. Ross Geller, a main character on the show, is known for having quite a lot of marriages, leading into divorces. Ross even receives nicknames such as "The Divorcer" and "Divorco". List of divorces Barry and Mindy Barry and Mindy divorce in the season six episode "The One That Could Have Been Part 1" after Mindy discovered that Barry was cheating on her. Phoebe and Duncan Phoebe married a gay Canadian ice dancer named Duncan in 1990. In season 2 he revealed he was actually straight and in love with another woman, so he and phoebe divorced but on good terms. Ross and Carol Ross was married to Carol Willick for 4 years, but she left him when she fell in love with Susan Bunch and finally identified herself as a lesbian. Ross and Emily Ross married Emily Waltham but they divorced after a month, partly when they realized that she couldn't trust him, and partly because he said his ex-girlfriend (and the love of his life) Rachel's name during his wedding vows. Ross and Rachel Ross and Rachel divorce after six months of marriage after accidentally getting married in Las Vegas while drunk but divorce on good terms. Following Ross' third divorce, any references to marriage in the series were usually accompanied by a joke at Ross' expense, such as Phoebe noting that half of all marriages end in divorce and then asking Ross "How's the Mrs?" when he tried to correct her. Despite this, even Ross started to make jokes about his own divorces later on in the series, such as noting that he was responsible for half of the yearly divorce income rate and even jokingly speculating in "The One With The Home Study" that he may get married two more times. 'The Divorce Force' and 'the Divorcer' were nicknames made up by him. Despite this bad track record, he admitted to Phoebe in "The One With The Boob Job" that he still appreciated marriage as he loved the idea of being that committed to another person. Nora and Charles Bing Chandler's parents, Charles and Nora Tyler Bing announced that they were divorcing during Thanksgiving dinner when Chandler was a young child. Chandler was scared from this when the male house keeper Charles slept with came up to Chandler and said, "More turkey Mr. Chandler?" After telling the story on the episode The One With All The Thanksgivings Rachel replied, "That accent gets thicker every time you tell that story." Sandra and Leonard Greene In The One With The Lesbian Wedding, Rachel's mother, Sandra Greene, tells Rachel she is leaving her father after seeing how Rachel is doing on her own after leaving Barry. Her mother was excited about the city life and didn't want to be tied down by Leonard anymore. After the divorce, her parents couldn't be in the same room together so they threw two parties, in two different rooms, her mother's in Monica's Apartment and the other in Chandler and Joey's apartment. The party was Rachel's birthday which was in the episode, The One With The Two Parties. Category:Running Gags